


Bath

by crazymichaelis



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Hot, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex, Shounen-ai, Smut, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazymichaelis/pseuds/crazymichaelis
Summary: Estando casado com Levi há dois anos, não seria estranho se ele tivesse um "probleminha" ao ver um Eren recém saído do banho, certo? Então, como um bom esposo, o moreno oferece uma mão amiga.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 2





	Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Pra quem não me conhece, eu sou a Mika
> 
> Vim do spirit e queria experimentar essa nova plataforma, então se gostarem do meu trabalho e quiserem acompanhar mais, aqui vão minhas contas
> 
> Spirit e AO3: crazymichaelis (foco em fanfics de anime)
> 
> Spirit e Wattpad: chogiyeol_ (fanfics com foco em kpop) tenho essa mesma conta aqui no AO3, porém sem o _ (chogiyeol)

— Você fez isso de propósito. — sussurava rente ao meu ouvido, com seu característico sotaque francês, agarrava com força minha cintura.

— Acidentes podem acontecer. — definitivamente eles aconteciam, mas este com certeza não fora um, e com o intuito de provocar Levi, passei minha língua por meus lábios, mordendo levemente o inferior.

— Eren... Você não tem noção do problema em que está se metendo. — apertou minha cintura, aproximando nossos rostos.

— Eu não sei onde estou me metendo, mas estou bem ciente do “probleminha” que criei aqui. — disse enquanto olhava de uma maneira maliciosa para seu membro recém desperto. — Preciso assumir responsabilidade por isso… — passei minhas mãos pelo seu corpo, criando um caminho que começava em seu peitoral, descia por seu abdômen trabalhado e ia até seu pênis, onde dei um leve aperto.

— Ajoelhado, agora. — ordenou com uma calma impressionante, porém seu tom era carregado de… dominância, algo que fazia qualquer um obedecer, e eu não era exceção. 

Sentou-se na beirada da cama, mas antes disso pegou algo na gaveta, porém, devido a pouca luminosidade no quarto, eu não consegui identificar, mas possuía um palpite do que seria. Com movimentos propositalmente lentos, levou as mãos até aos botões da camisa social que usava — havia acabado de chegar do trabalho — iniciando o processo de desabotoá-los, agora me dando uma visão de seu abdômen definido, com direito a alguns gominhos, e de seus braços com alguns poucos músculos. Suas coxas sendo marcadas pela calça preta, nos pés um sapato de bico fino, também escuro, Levi estava elegante, todo esse visual o dava um toque de dominador, e eu sentia submissão saindo de meus poros.

— Agora chupe. — ditou, suas mãos habilmente terminavam de colocar em meu pescoço o que tinha pego na gaveta: uma coleira. Era preta, com letras detalhadas e pintadas em vermelho que diziam, “little bitch”. Fazendo conjunto, havia uma guia — também preta.

— Com prazer, capitão.

Sem perder tempo, fiz o que me foi mandado, então me ajoelhei sobre o chão, logo aproximando meu rosto de sua pélvis. Mordisquei o zíper, descendo lentamente o mesmo após ter desabotoado o único botão presente na peça. Sua box possuía a mancha de seu pré-gozo, querendo provocar mais daquilo, iniciei uma “massagem” em suas bolas, dando beijos por cima do membro coberto, e sua provocação estava surtindo efeito. Uma expressão de impaciência estava estampada em seu rosto.

— Eren, não seja um menino mau, você sabe o que acontece com eles. — levou sua destra até meus fios, pegando uma quantia em sua mão e puxando-os.

E finalmente realizando seu desejo, desci o tecido que nos atrapalhava, fazendo com que seu membro endurecido praticamente pulasse para fora. Era grande e grosso, e mal podia esperar para ter dentro de mim. Da cabeça rosada, pingava seu sêmen, Levi estava completamente duro, era possível ver suas veias e tinha certeza de que estaria sensível. O segurei com ambas as mãos, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem na base, enquanto passava minha língua por sua cabecinha, lambuzando-a, deixando um forte barulho de sucção ecoar ao terminar ali. Cansado de brincar com Levi, pus sua extensão em minha cavidade buca, sentindo o mesmo preencher completamente minha boca. Relaxei minha garganta, sentindo seu pau encostar na mesma. Porém, ditava meus movimentos de ida e vinda vagarosamente, aumentando a impaciência do Ackerman.

— Mais rápido, cadela.. — aumentou a força do aperto em meus fios, movendo seu quadril contra minha boca, estocando — com cuidado — a mesma.

Gemidos roucos e arrastados preenchiam o quarto, meu falo já se encontrava duro, e querendo um pouco de alívio, comecei a fazer um vai e vem lento, porém intenso. Às vezes, deixava escapar um suspiro, que eram enviados ao pau de Levi.

— Boca ou rosto…? — sua voz saía falhada e entre arfares. Puxou bruscamente minha cabeça para trás, interrompendo os movimentos.

— R-Rosto! — por mais que não quisesse, meu tom era de desespero.Já podia sentir o gosto agridoce de seu pré-gozo, sabia que logo ele iria se demanchar. Fechei meus olhos e abri a boca, pondo minha língua para fora.

— Eren…! — senti seu gozo jorrar em meu rosto, em um único jato, mesmo que um pouco tivesse caído em minha boca — minha intenção inicial. Engoli, sentindo o típico gosto meio doce meio amargo. Sem que eu percebesse, havia me desmanchado junto a ele, lambuzando minhas coxas.

— Bom trabalho. — puxou a guia, fazendo um carinho no topo de minha cabeça, como se faz em um cachorro, bem, eu era sua cadela.

Se levantou e rumou ao criado-mudo pegando algo e se livrando do restante da roupa, aproveitei o momento e em passos rápidos fui ao banheiro, onde lavei meu rosto.

— Venha cá. — me chamou enquanto batia no seu colo, onde sentei sem hesitar. Encostou seus lábios nos meus repetidamente, prevendo suas intenções, entrabi os mesmo, e Levi não perdeu tempo ao invadir com sua língua. Desde o começo seu ritmo era acelerado e intenso, e eu estava me esforçando para acompanhar. Nossas línguas travavam uma batalha, exploravam cada canto já conhecido avidamente. Era um beijo voluptuoso, minhas mãos foram até suas costas, arranhando as mesma com minhas unhas curtas, já as suas se encantavam em minha cintura, apertando possessivamente.

Inconscientemente me movimentava a contra sua pélvis, sentindo seu pau roçar em minha entrada.

— De bruços. — sai de seu colo, parando o que estava fazendo, deitando de barriga para baixo sobre suas pernas, fazendo minba bunda ficar a seu mercê. E ao sentir um estalo contra a mesma, uma textura já conhecida, sabia o que viria.

Slap!

— L-Levi. — em suas mãos, o cinto de couro que gostava tanto.

— Cala a porra da boca! — mais um golpe. — Você sabe como funciona, só abra a boca se for para gemer meu nome.

Ele batia sem pudor e eu gemia cada vez mais, sentia que a qualquer momento poderia gozar novamente, e para minha surpresa, se ergueu bruscamente, antes de elevar meu quadril, me deixando de quatro. Não aguentei e gritei de prazer quando inesperadamente senti sua língua quente e úmida em minha entrada.

— Tenho que deixar bem molhadinho, certo? — por cima do ombro, pude ver o sorriso perverso e malicioso que possuía.

Levi fazia sons eróticos, chupando intensamente, quando eu estava relativamente lubrificado, gemi satisfeito ao ter dois dedos dentro de mim. O Ackerman fazia movimentos de tesoura, alargando minha entrada, ao introduzir o terceiro, começou a estocá-los, e notei que procurava por meu ponto de prazer. Impaciente como era, posicionou seu pau, logo entrando de uma única vez. Eu revirei meus olhos e gemi alto.

— Se doer me avise. — depositou um beijo simples e rápido em minhas costas.

— Desde quando é tão mole? Me foda logo, Levi.

— Eren... Você fode com meu limite.

E você, comigo.

Seu ritmo era intenso e rápido, como eu gostava. O barulho de nossos corpos se chocando, junto com o ranger da cama contra a parede, indicavam para todos o que estávamos fazendo. Entrava e saía sem dó alguma, aumentando cada vez mais o ritmo. Conseguia sentir o pré-gozo escorrer em pequena quantidade dentro de si.

— Eren! E-Eu vou... — não conseguiu terminar a frase. Gozamos juntos, comigo me desmanchando primeiro e sujando os lençóis enquanto meu interior se contraía, apertando seu membro. Logo fui preenchido por seu sêmen.

[…]

— Bom dia, mon amour.

— Bom dia... — Esfregava minhas mãos contra os meus olhos, tentando despertar.

Depois daquilo, repetimos tudo várias vezes. Os tapas, beijos, sons de nossas bocas, suas mordidas, sua porra me preenche... Espera!

— Levi! Você usou camisinha ontem?

— Porra, Eren!

Maldita toalha, maldito eu de ontem!


End file.
